


Ignorance Is Bliss

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Breeding, Choking, Collar, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Marking, Mind Control, Minimal Prep, Pet Play, degredation, dubcon, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Jackie just needs to listen, be good and obey. And he’ll be happy.Commissioned by ari-treasure, an expansion on the AU from “All I Need Is You” by the_angst_goblin!





	Ignorance Is Bliss

Every now and then, in his more defiant moments, Jackie secretly wished his master would use the front door. Or any door at all.

“Wake up, pet.”

Antis voice ran through Jackie skull and it shocked him awake very quickly, scrambling to sit up in bed. Though his fear didn’t last for very long; as sleep faded from his eyes he realised pretty quickly that it was his master who had spoken.

And Jackie never needed to be afraid of his master.

Quite the opposite, actually. Despite strange voices that sounded distantly familiar attempting to lap at his consciousness when Anti wasn’t around, he knew the truth. The voices only bothered him because he knew better. And whenever Jackie brought it up with Anti, on the rare occasions that they actually talked like half-normal people, Anti made the voices go away.

Jackie didn’t know how his master did it, but he wasn’t exactly one to question those sorts of things any more. What mattered was that Jackie wasn’t responsible for anyone or anything. All he had to do was listen, be good, obey, and all in the world would be well. No one needed saving, especially not him.

Jackie was happy. Or a sick, twisted cousin of happy, at least.

Anti looked down at Jackie, waiting for the reaction he usually got to kick in. And just as he was getting impatient, Jackie beamed and made an excited squeal and jumped in Antis general direction, trying to shower him in love and affection.

The voices had been unkind to him in Antis absence, as was usually the case when Anti left for any period of time, and Jackie was VERY excited to be rid of the burden of thought. Anti ran both his hands through Jackie’s hair, which gave off a vague staticky feeling and sent shivers down Jackie’s spine. He tried to push closer, to be ever near his master, but when he looked up, Anti wasn’t smiling.

So Jackie’s smile dropped.

“A-Anti...?”

Anti cocked an eyebrow and suddenly there was a hand grabbing Jackie’s chin rather tight, forcing eye contact.

“What did you just call me, pet?”

There was tension in Antis voice, and it made Jackie’s blood go cold as he realised his momentary weakness, slip of the tongue. Not Anti. No.

“Agh! I - master, ‘m sorry master...”

There was a pause.

“Forgiven. Now, did the pet want to speak?”

Jackie nodded.

“What is it?”

“I was... going to ask if everything was okay. Ye seemed unhappy. And I don’t want my master to be unhappy.”

At that, the hand that was still in Jackie’s hair gripped tight, and Jackie yelped as he was pushed back with more force than was probably necessary, onto the bed. Jackie didn’t move from where he’d fallen to, but he kept watching as the glitch paced around the room, clearly frustrated as he stripped down his clothes from his days work.

He often came back adorned with blood stains, and today was no different. The voices told Jackie that he should be disgusted. Jackie couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but adoration for whatever it was Anti did.

“It’s not all about what YOU want, is it? We can’t always get what we want.”

It was clear by Antis tone of voice that he was taking out his frustration on Jackie not because Jackie had actually done anything wrong, but he was just... looking for an outlet.

Jackie was shaking. Maybe he was cold, being naked besides his collar and not having his master to cuddle him and warm him up.

But it was likely fear.

He loved his master, he really did, but every now and then he could get a tad scary. Anti wasn’t even THAT angry, he just became more unpredictable when he was upset. Jackie didn’t mind too much though, because Antis outbursts usually ended with him getting the pounding of a lifetime, and that was always nice.

At least the tone of the room was reasonably familiar. Jackie could always tell when his master was wound up. The room felt... buzzy, somehow. It reminded him of the peace inside that Anti gave him, and he clung to that one hope like it was his only lifeline for surviving whatever beautiful torture Anti was going to put him through.

And, it seemed, that at least there wouldn’t be too much more than the pain in his ass to deal with today, because Anti was stripping himself down. Well, the last of what he had been wearing anyway. Some beaten up old boxers were practically ripped off of his almost muscular form and Jackie realised, with little surprise but lots of anticipation, that Anti was already half hard.

Jackie’s thoughts didn’t really come to him in words, not the way one might be able to clearly dictate them. They blurred together, especially the messier, more defiant and negative ones. Anti had basically reset his internal dialogue to “listen, be good, obey” at all times. 

Anti glanced over at Jackie, tilting his head.

“Ye look like ye want something, pet. See somethin’ ye like?”

Antis face was a little softer. He never let Jackie hold too much doubt.

Jackie nodded.

“And what is it? Ye can use yer words.”

“I... I like you, master.”

Anti almost smirked.

“And ye want me, do you?”

“Y-yes please, master.”

Anti put a hand on his own hip and used his other hand to make a come hither motion. Jackie lifted himself from the bed, sliding onto the floor and crawling, on his hands and knees as always, towards Anti. 

It was obvious enough that that little show, the sign of submission, was pleasing to Anti as he stroked himself with a little mummer in the back of his throat. Jackie settled himself in front of Anti, looking up at him, his own cock standing almost straight up now too.

“Now, hows my baby boys head, huh?”

Although Anti was hard and clearly ready to use Jackie, he took good care of him. Jackie leaned into a hand that cane down to gently cup his face. Jackie shrugged at the actual question, since he’d certainly had worse days, but today hadn’t been free from intrusive thoughts either.

“Well, if ye can hold still for me, I might just give ye a nice treat...”

Jackie went to look up with wide, hopeful eyes, but then everything was going... buzzy.

Anti turned Jackie’s head to staticky mush within a few seconds, and his peripheral vision was obliterated. All he could see was Anti. His master. His owner, his love.

There were hands on the side of Jackie’s head that he leaned heavily into, and the buzzing feeling intensified, throbbing through his skull and almost blinding him. His mouth falls open with a sigh of relief and something hot and velvety is pressing against his tongue, sliding into his mouth.

It’s familiar and comforting and Jackie hums around the cock in his mouth, his jaw going slack and his mouth opening wider, putting up no resistance because what is there to resist? Anti is freeing him. He doesn’t have to think or worry or want for anything. He’s just a toy to be used, a thing to be good. He loves it.

Anti uses the tip of his cock to wipe up some of the drool slowly making its way out of Jackie’s mouth, pushing back in and fucking the ex-hero’s mouth easily, almost gently. There’s something about Jackie and how docile he’s become that relaxes Anti to his very core. No matter what goes wrong in his plans, Jackie will be there, waiting for him. All he has to do is call and Jackie will come running. It feels powerful, it feels... it feels hot. Jackie’s mouth feels hot. Hot and wet and glorious, and the power trip of knowing Jackie wouldn’t try to escape even if he was able turned Anti on even more for some reason.

Jackie had the same gag reflex as they all did: a rather sensitive one. But gagging against Antis cock didn’t bother him at all. He merely tried to relax his throat, making way for Anti, and as he felt Anti finally push all the way in, his stomach wretched. He convulsed slightly as Anti pushed his limits, holding himself as deep as he could, his public hair right up against Jackie’s nose, and he stayed there. And just as he was running out of air, Anti let go and pulled out with a satisfied groan.

Jackie pulled away, coughing and gasping, before trying to shake himself off and opening his mouth ready for Anti again. He regained some of his vision since Anti wasn’t holding onto him any more, and he made eye contact with his master, but Anti simply ran his hand through his pets hair.

“Very good. Such a good boy for me. I hoped you liked your treat. Now, show me your ass.”

Jackie shuddered as he felt Antis claws start to scratch his scalp slightly, and he wasn’t sure if it was the nice petting way or the painful way. Either or, it didn’t matter, because Jackie did what he was told any way. He pulled away from Antis hands slightly so that he could crawl up onto the bed. On all fours, he put his head down and raised his hips, his ass sticking out in the air.

Jackie was shaking, just a little, as Anti walked over and rested a hand on Jackie’s ass. He grabbed a handful of the flesh and spread Jackie so Anti could have a good view of what was his. Then there were hands at Jackie’s hips and he was being pulled back to the edge of the bed, right up against Antis cock. It was being rubbed in between the cheeks of his ass, teasing him, although it wouldn’t be an easy glide at this point...

Just as Jackie was considering where the lube was, there was a sharp pain in his lower back, like something was cutting into him. He looked back over his shoulder out of shock and curiosity and - Anti had his claws out, and he was carving something into the low of Jackie’s spine. Almost like... the shape of a heart.

Anti seemed to be exerting more effort into slicing Jackie open than he usually needed with anyone else, and maybe if Jackie’s mind wasn’t still filled with glorious static he would have remembered that he healed very quickly, that his skin was difficult to penetrate, that’s what made him such a good hero. But, of course, he was blissfully blind to all of that complicated nonsense.

Anti worked in silence, keeping Jackie still when he flinched and made whimpering noises in the back of his throat. At some point, Anti seemed to brush his palm over the area almost dismissively but then Jackie realised he was... Anti was pushing wet fingers into him with some urgency, and fuck, he was being fingered open with his own blood.

That was... intense.

He was being scissored open quickly, and he had to try to steady his breathing. It was rough, and it was a lot for him to handle, and he almost flinched away when Anti removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Jackie’s ass.

A more defiant Jackie might have rolled his eyes at the knowledge that Anti had lived his own dick up with blood. This Jackie simply shuddered and wiggles his ass back against Anti, trying to get him inside.

“Don’t be impatient, pet. Ye gotta beg for it.”

Jackie didn’t hesitate.

“P-please, master, I want you inside me, it’s all I want, let me please you, let me be a good boy, please...”

Jackie’s words were quick and desperate and, alright, maybe a bit repetitive but it’s exactly what Anti liked to hear. Jackie had to grip the bedsheets as Anti pushed in.

Anti didn’t give Jackie time to get used to him. It stretched and burned and filled him up to the brim, Anti bottoming out within seconds and immediately moving again as if Jackie couldn’t feel any of this.

It hurt, it hurt a lot but that was good. Jackie allowing Anti to hurt him meant he was being good. He had to remind himself of that as a slapping sound rang through the room and a sudden searing pain coursed through his ass, and then Anti was toying with the wound on his back and that was making nerves fire that shouldn’t be firing in a sexual context and Jackie’s head was racing, spinning, as Anti hit him a second time while fucking into him at a relentless, brutal pace and -

Then Jackie was just being good. A hand at the back of his head cleared him of his racing thoughts and replaced them with static. Jackie felt himself being filled up, bred, spanked, choked, and his body naturally clenched up every now and then but it was all sort of far away. The only immediate sensation was pleasure, not pain. The pleasure of being full, the pooling in his stomach from Anti plowing into his prostate over and over, and he was probably moaning, screaming, trembling on the bed as his bodily sensors were violated but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was listening, being good, obeying.

That was all that really mattered.

Anti was grabbing the back of Jackies collar and pulling it tight, mumbling and filling Jackie’s brain with “listen, be good, obey” over and over again, and then there was a hand wrapping around his cock and that was almost painful with how sensitive he was. He bucked into the hand, as Anti filled his brain up with the need to cum.

Then the order came.

“Cum around my cock, pet. Make a mess of yerself while I breed you. Fuck, I’m gonna breed you so well, so deep, I’m gonna, ugh...!”

Jackie snapped out of his glitchy haze as Antis words sent him spiralling over the edge. He was fucking Antis fist weakly as he was still being pounded into, and not two seconds later his collar got even tighter as Anti gripped it for dear life, not letting his little toy get away as he came deep into Jackie’s ass. His speed barely faltered until then, and Jackie’s ass was feeling it, but it didn’t matter. The white hot load that was inside him now, it was marking him as claimed. He was good, useful, he’d made his master happy, and then he passed out.

-

Jackie woke up without his collar on and his first emotion was panic. He felt as his own neck, tender and bruised, and immediately tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him down again, almost gently.

“Don’t try to move. Ye passed out from the choking. Ye need a bit of room to breathe. Ye wanna fuckin’ warn me next time ye’re about to black out?”

Anti was sitting over him, not making eye contact, and most people would have said he was bored. Maybe he was. Jackie wore some very rose-tinted glasses around Anti. But at the same time, Antis voice wasn’t entirely sharp and poisonous. Maybe he didn’t want to have to clean his pet himself, or maybe he was concerned, even just a little, about accidentally strangling Jackie with the collar meant to symbolise his loyalty.

“I’m - I’m sorry master, I didn’t realised until it - it was already happening...”

Anti glanced at Jackie, his face looking vaguely displeased as always, but his eyes were... soft.

“Well, ye’re just a dumb little pet, huh? Just a toy. Ye don’t think, do ye? I can’t expect much from someone who has static for brain.”

Jackie was inclined to agree. He likes not having to be responsible. Listen, be good, obey. They were very simple rules, hard to get wrong, and when he got them right he made Anti happy. And that made Jackie happy.

Jackie didn’t need to know why he could heal fast or why there were voices trying to tell him to remember, to snap out of it and wake up. He didn’t need to know if he was special to anyone else. He was special to Anti and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
